Rockstar
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Natalia may be exacly like any other girls, except she's also a Rockstar. But things will change making her take a choice that can change her. A hipphugger/DuVista story with hints of BoaWolfe
1. Chapter 1

_**Authors note : **_Got a little hooked on the song Rockstar and thought I would try out that idea.

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

_**Rockstar**_

_Chapter 1. Rockstar._

Natalia was on a stage, singing and dancing in front of a huge crowd of people that was cheering for her.

The song she was singing stopped and all she could hear was eager shoots from all over. She loved it. She turned to her bass player saying, "Give me a tune."

He nodded at the young girl and started to play again and she started to sing and dance again.

She smiled happily, jumping up and landing perfectly, moving towards the crowd with her dancers, that followed her every move.

She smiled to her boyfriend and best friends that was on the front road, jumping up and down as well. She giggled happily walking back and turning her head and winking at the audience. They went mad as always wanting her to do another song, but tonight she simply couldn't do an encore, she did after all have louds of homework.

She flashed them another smile, before getting off the stage and into her father's car that was waiting on the outside, trying to avoid the paparazzi.

* * *

At home the fifteen year old girl quickly found her books and started with her studying as there was a knock on her door.

"Come in," she said and her mother entered.

"So how did it go tonight?" she asked.

"Wonderful, it was great," she said and smiled happily.

"I can imagine," he mother said.

"Can't I just quit school and do this fulltime, school is so boring," she said, rolling her dark eyes.

"No, the only reason we are letting you do it in the first place is because you are still on top off your classes, if the grades drops so does you career, at least the singing," said her mother in a firm tone.

"So not fair," she complained.

"Perhaps not, but you need and education in case the singing doesn't work out," said her mother.

"Why wouldn't it, have you seen me, I totally rock," said Natalia excitedly.

"I know, well I better leave you to your books, don't stay up too late, you have an early class," she said and left the room.

Natalia rolled her eyes and was just about to do just that when there was a knock on her window. She walked over only to find her boyfriend David inside.

"David, what are you doing here, you know I need to study," she said, not that she minded all too much.

"I know, I just thought we could have a little fun first," he said, as he came closer, starting to kiss her neck.

"Not now, please," she whispered, letting out a moan.

"So you are in the mood," he said.

"Perhaps, but I really don't have time right now. Can we please do this in the weekend?" she asked, backing off a little.

He looked at her with annoyed eyes and said, "Fine, have it your way then."

"Please don't be upset Dave," she said, kissing his neck a little.

This seem to calm him a little, he lay down on his back and let her get on top, only to kiss his neck a little bit more and slide up and down him to make him growl.

Then the rolls changed as he rolled her over so he got on top, straddling her and pinning her arms above her head. She looked at him with scared eyes, as this was something she didn't like as she was no longer in charge and she was afraid it would go out of hand.

"Dave, don't, at least let go of my hands," she said, but her voice didn't seem firm and secure as it otherwise would have been.

Dave looked at her panicked eyes and not only let go of her hands, but got off her saying, "Why do you always get like this?"

"Because, because, just go," she whispered, she was shivering all over.

He nodded, now he didn't look upset, but just worried as he said, "I will call you later and see you in class tomorrow."  
"Please do and I'm sorry Dave, I really am," she said, looking at him with sad eyes.

"It's ok, don't worry Nattiebear," he said and gave his girl a very gentle kiss before climbing out the window.

* * *

Natalia woke up early the next day by her sister Christine came running in saying, "You're on the front."

"Huh?" the brunette asked confused, snapping the newspaper out of her sister's hand. Her concert was on the front page with a very good review, only the picture of her was not that good as she looked like a tramp.

"Great," she commented.

"When I grow up I wanna be just like you," said Christine, looking at her with excited eyes.

"No, you don't, no one does," said Natalia with a sigh.

"Why?" Christine asked confused, looking at her older sister.

"Because you have no privacy and everyone wants a part of you," said Natalia, knowing that when she got to school everyone would be all over her.

"But you're poplar and can like date anyone and all and got tons of money," she argued.

"Which I can't use, sometimes I just gonna get away from it all," she said with a yawn as she headed for the bathroom. Right now she wished she could sleep in instead of going to her algebra class.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCALIMER:** I don't own CSI Miami and i don't make any money from it

_**Chapter 2. Disaster.**_

It was a couple of weeks later, Natalia were sleeping over her desk in science class. The teacher didn't say a word, she was used to it, plus Natalia was still one of the best students. The young girl was exhausted, three shows a week and arguing with David on top of school.

He accused her of giving him mixed signals all over the place, showing one thing and wanting another and he was starting to get feed up by it. As for Natalia, she wasn't ready, she just couldn't do it, for more than one reason, she didn't want to share with him.

The bell rang waking her. As she slowly got up she was thinking, "Two more hours, then two hours rest, then another concert."

Little did she know that this concert was going to change her for life.

* * *

Natalia didn't really for the first time in a long time want to go up on that stage. She was having a big exam the next day and was not feeling good due to her period. Yet she owed it to her fans to give a good show and that was what she intended to do.

Dave and her best friend Courtney was as usual on the front row cheering her on, she had caught a glimpse of them from backstage. At least that made it a bit better.

She was just about to go on to start the show when a sealed letter came in via one of her security guards. She quickly opened it and read, "Good luck tonight Nattiebear, you'll be great. See you after the show. Love you. David.

Natalia smiled, even when they were fighting he had remembered to wish her good luck, it made her feel so much better. She at that moment knew she would go through the concert just fine.

What she of course didn't expect was to see David making out with Courtney during that concert. They of course never expected to get caught. Natalia of course flipped on both after and told them to go to a certain place.

After that she just couldn't make herself sing or preform, which her other friends of course understood. She never asked Courtney or David how long it had been going on, nor did she care. She just wanted to forget it and forget about her music and the best way for that to happen was to move away.

* * *

So that was what she and her family did, they moved far away and ended up in Miami where she finished school and in the end ended up working in the crime lab. The only trace of her music career was the record that still got sold all over and that she really didn't mind, it was after all a second income. Other than that she didn't think much about it.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	3. Chapter 3

_**Authors Note : **_I'm just a little bit sorry about the lyrics of rock with me, but I still really do like it.

_Chapter 3. Natalia._

After all every single person had secrets from the past. The singing was a part of her yes and she still did it in her private quarters, but that was also it. So no one at the lab knew about it and she never planned to tell them, had it not been for Ryan by accident one day found out.

Ryan had for as long as he remembered, which to be honest only was for twenty six of his thirty one years liked music. He listened to everything he could get his hands on. He of course was too young to have known about Natalia's previous career as a singer and he wasn't really a fan of girly singers. Even if he had occasionally listened to it at parties. Either way this particular day Mister Wolfe was looking at YouTube during work hours to get some music while he work. And one video lead to another when he suddenly came over a singer called Natalia.

He clicked on the video and gasped as he looked. The girl looked exactly like Natalia, well not exactly as she was a teenager, but still. His jaw dropped to his knees as he looked over at Calleigh, that also was in the lab just then saying, "Calleigh, can you take a look at this?"

"What?" she asked as she turned to look at the shocked man.

"This video, I know it's a long shoot, but doesn't this girl look like Natalia?" he asked and nodded towards his laptop.

Calleigh came over and asked him to play it again so she could see. He quickly did as she asked and just like him she gasped over the resemblance by the young girl hopping and dancing around on the stage.

"I have actually heard of her, in fact I was a fan back in the days, but never figured it was Natalia," Calleigh admitted with a little smile.

"So you have her CD's`" he asked.

"Try cassette's, but yes," she answered with a little smile.

"How many in total?" he asked.

"Seven," she answered, blushing slightly just as Natalia came in and asked, "What's going on?"

"Calleigh loves you," Ryan blurted out, making Calleigh become even redder.

"Sorry what?" asked Natalia confused, looking at the blushing blonde as as far as she knew she was with Eric.

"I have to go as I am late for meeting up at Horatio with the crime scene," said Calleigh and stormed past her. Natalia looked confused after her for a second before turning at Ryan saying, "Want to tell me what is going on?"

"I rather not," he said and closed down the window.

"Ryan," she said in a warning tone.

"I have to go, need to stop by the record shop," he said and managed to sneak past her on his way out, while she was left even more confused behind.

* * *

After Ryan had been through every possible in Miami, he finally managed to get a hold of Natalia. He then realized it would have been easier to either ask Calleigh to bring her cassette's to work the next day or to download it.

He put the CD in the CD player in the Hummer and pressed played and soon he was singing along with the song, "A very bad day."

It was actually quite catchy and he couldn't believe how good she sounded. What he couldn't get was why she had stopped singing when she was this good. He decided to ask Calleigh the next time he saw her as it had to be a girly thing.

To Ryan's luck the petite blonde had also come back to the lab while he was gone as he quickly found her in the break room.

He looked at her as she was pouring some coffee in a coop and asked, "Do you know why she quit?"

"Actually no as it was sudden and the tabloids never said anything and it was like she had dropped off the face of the earth," Calleigh answered as she at once knew what the question was regarding.

"And you never looked it up?" he asked.

"I actually did when we got net and all, but nothing," she said with a deep sigh, looking away.

"Calleigh…?" he asked concerned.

"I don't want to talk about it OK," she said, meaning he better leave it be, so he started walking to DNA.

* * *

As he walked there a little annoyed, Natalia came in his direction and asked, "Ryan, are you OK?"

"Just peachy, but you should talk to Calleigh," he said, looking at her.

"Why, what did you do?" she asked, raising a brow.

"Apparently butting into something that was none of my business, she's in the break room," he said.

"Thank you and for the record it's a girly thing why I stopped," she said.  
"How did you…?" he asked.

"You forgot to close the page you were on before leaving," she said with a little smile, winking at him.

"So it was you?" he asked.

"It was yes, but I better check on Calleigh," she said and before he could say anything else she was heading in direction of the break room.

* * *

Natalia looked at the petite blonde that was walking back and forth in the break room, holding her coffee mug. She looked rather confused making Natalia smile a little.

"Calleigh," she interrupted her.

The blonde startled, almost causing her to drop the coop saying, "Why didn't you ever tell me that you…?"

"That I have a past, we all do and not every memory is for sharing," said Natalia with a sigh.

"I agree, but you were a star, I used to dream of becoming you when I grew up," said Calleigh.

"A lot did, but it wasn't all fun," said Natalia.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Calleigh asked curiously as they sat down on the couch.

Natalia smiled and said, "It was the time of my life or so I thought. I loved preforming, at least at first, but then homework caught up on me as I needed to be on top to do it all. Three shows a week at the most, tons of homework and not much time to rest. It started to get exhausting. Not to mention the press that was all over me."

"I guess I can understand that," said Calleigh in a sympathetic tone.

"Not many did. I did have a lot of friends, but they were all about fun, we were having parties almost every Friday and Saturday, I mean who didn't want to hang out with me…" she said with a sigh. Calleigh could detect sadness in her eyes.

"When I was fourteen I started dated David, he was a real stud and very cool, at least at first. We had been dating a little over a year when I had the last concert. He always came to see me and he always sent a message backstage. Then he changed, wanting what most boys want and I just couldn't. We argued a lot about that towards the end," said Natalia.

"Then what happened, he didn't…?" Calleigh asked.

"No, he backed off, but at the last show I saw him from the stage making out with my friend Courtney and that was the end of it," she said looking down.

"Did you ever regret it?" Calleigh wanted to know.

"At times yes, but to be honest I am very glad I choose the way I did, minus the obstacles that is," she said.

"You mean Nick," Calleigh said, remembering her ex-husband.

Natalia didn't answer, she just looked away, making Calleigh reach out, putting a hand on top of Natalia's saying, "It's OK."

"It's not," said Natalia.

"I know, but at least the bad times are over now and I am truly sorry for David and Nick," said Calleigh honest, looking into the other woman's hazel eyes.

"Thank you and I am sorry for what you had to go through when you were young," Natalia said.

"It's OK, it wasn't your fault," said Calleigh honest.

"I know, still I am sorry," she said.

"I appreciate that," said Calleigh as she looked away.

"Wanna talk about it?" Natalia asked.

Calleigh looked at her friend before saying, "It was hard when the times were bad and my parents were drinking. There were times where I didn't feel like I had any parents and it all felt so hopeless. It did help that I had my brothers, but still."

Natalia nodded at Calleigh went on, "I found comfort in books, making me good at school, guns, I loved them and music. In time your music."

Natalia smiled a little as she asked, "Favorite song?"

"Rock with me," said Calleigh and looked down.

Natalia giggled and asked, "Do you still know the lyrics?"

"I do yes, Come on rock with me, all night long, come on have fun with me, while we are still young. Rock with me baby, rock with me," Calleigh sang, but it sounded more like a whisper.

Natalia smiled even wider as she said, "Impressive."

"Will you?" she asked.

"What?" Natalia asked back, rather confused.

"Rock with me?" she questioned.

"Anytime, anywhere, but I really need to get back to DNA, been gone too long," she said with a sigh.

Calleigh nodded, but before Natalia left she said, "Thank you for comforting me."

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4. Issues._

It was a few days later that Calleigh walked past the audio visual lab and heard Natalia sing, "You can't tell me what to do. I'll be just fine without you. I don't need to be caged. I don't need to be told what to do So leave me and let me just be without you."

Calleigh looked at the Hispanic woman and smiled a little as a tear run down her cheek. As she kept on watching Natalia were singing the rest of the song from the old days. A song Calleigh used to blast to get back at her dad when she was younger. A man that used to cage her in so many ways on his bad days.

The blonde had never seen Natalia like this before, singing and enjoying herself while working. The track ended and another song started to play, a song Calleigh knew all too well. Girls just wanna have fun. It made Calleigh smile wider seeing her friend enjoy herself like that.

From behind Calleigh, Eric was coming closer calling out her name, but she didn't hear it, she was too occupied with Natalia.

"Calleigh," he said again.

"Hey Eric," she said and turned to face him.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, looking at her flushed face.

"Uhm nothing, what happened to you this morning, I thought we were leaving together," she said.

"I had something to take care of," he answered, trying to look pass her, but she was blocking the view.

"That early?" she questioned, raising a brow at him.

"Yes, that early," he said.

"You are not…" she stopped, she didn't wish to finish, and it was just she had a bad feeling. She had been having it a lot lately as he suddenly was gone. Not that she minded as it meant that she had time to herself. But that didn't mean she liked the fact that he was having something on the side, if that was the case.

He didn't answer which didn't mean one thing over the other. He just looked at her with shocked eyes. Calleigh couldn't decide if that was because he was guilty or shocked because she accused him of being so.

She took a deep breath before saying, "Are you having an affair?"

"I can't believe you are even suggesting that," he said.

"Then where are you at all hours," she asked.

"Family matters, my mother is ill," he answered.

"What kind of ill?" she asked, trying to figure out if he was telling the truth or not.

"Cancer," he answered.

"Oh Eric, I am so sorry," she said.

"I am too, I should have told you sooner," he said.

"You should have, I do not appreciate you sneaking around behind my back," she said.

"I said I was sorry and what is up with you looking at Natalia the way you just were?" he asked.

"I have no idea what you mean," she said, giving him her most innocent look.

"You do still love me right?" he asked, looking at her with doubting eyes.

"Of course I do," she said giving him peck on the cheek to confirm that.

Eric smiled at her before saying, "I'll make it up to you, but now I have to go, I'm late for meeting Horatio."

"OK, I'll see you later then, tiger," she said and gave him a peck on the lips before sending him along.

* * *

When Calleigh looked back at Natalia a moment later she was watching the monitors and making notes. The blonde entered and said, "Getting anywhere?"

"Slowly, but yes, so…?" she asked.

"So what?" Calleigh replied confused.

"You are not doing too good with Eric," said Natalia.

"I prefer not to discuss it," the blonde replied with a sigh.

"He does seem like good boyfriend material," Natalia pointed out.

"That he is…" Calleigh answered.

Natalia didn't push it further even if she had heard the conversation. She was at that moment wondering if he did have an affair or not. She really hoped he didn't as Calleigh did deserved better. Even if she was almost married to her work, she didn't deserve to be cheated on. No one did.

Calleigh that now was starting to get uncomfortable with the silence between them said, "Ever thought about preforming again? You looked really great a moment ago."

Natalia blushed and said, "Its days I think about it, but no idea how to rig that."

"I'd love to do it," said Calleigh.

"What's in it for you?" asked Natalia.

"Front row seats and backstage access," said Calleigh and winked at her.

"Deal, just let me know when and where," said Natalia, looking at her with eyes that was shining with excitement.

"I will, I have to make some calls and you need to pick out some songs," said Calleigh, smiling at her before she left.

* * *

Natalia thought about it, preforming again, that would be wonderful. But then she remembered she wasn't young anymore and she certainly wasn't that fit, not to mention her voice had changed over the years.

What if her fans didn't like her anymore? She shook it off thinking even if that was the case she would always have one fan left, Calleigh.

The younger blonde surly did love her songs, but the last couple of days it seemed to be more than her songs that was attracting her. Natalia couldn't quite put her finger on it, but it was like Calleigh had started to look at her in a different way.

Why she didn't know, but she also did notice that the tension between Eric and Calleigh could at this point be cut with a knife.

This day the brunette was in DNA with Ryan joking around with something they both had seen on TV the night before when the peace was broken by Calleigh yelling, "I **hate** you."

Everyone turned to look at the hallway, the blonde was standing opposite Eric, that was looking at her with a calm down look. The blonde however was apparently in no mood to do so. It actually looked like she could kill him.

"What do you think he did to piss her off that bad?" Ryan asked Natalia.

"No idea, but I never wanna try it," she said with a half smile.

"Wanna go closer and find out?" Ryan asked.

"Don't think that is such a good idea," she said, thinking that Calleigh probably wouldn't want the whole lab to listen in.

"And you are so stupid to think I wouldn't find out," Calleigh snarled at him.

"That can't be good," said Ryan, that at once got what it was about.

"No it can not, I can't believe he did that, wonder with who," said Natalia looking shocked at them.

"You really wanna talk about it? So how was she, better than me or?" asked Calleigh, looking at him with angry eyes.

"She was nothing compared to you," Eric answered, knowing that was possible the only answer he could get away with.

"If that is so, why did you sleep with her in the first place?" Calleigh asked.

"I felt lonely because you were never there and even when you were it felt like you were not," said Eric.

"That is not true Eric and you are only using it as an excuse," Calleigh defended herself.

"You know it is, at first we talked about everything and then you started to shut me out. That really hurt me. We are a couple, we are supposed to share everything," he said.

"If that's how you felt, then why didn't you try talking to me instead of…" she was on the verge of crying now.

"Because you didn't want to listen," he almost shouted at her.

At this point they knew that everyone around them was watching and Calleigh at this point wished she had done this everywhere, but here.

It was then before she had a chance to replay they both heard Horatio say, "Eric, enough. That goes for you too. If you got personal issues deal with them someplace else, this is work."

"We would have dealt with them at home, only she never seemed to be there," it slipped out of Eric.

Calleigh didn't replay, but she was thinking, "Because you invaded my space and this is in reality my home."

Horatio gave Eric a warning look making him walk away, before he turned to her and asked, "Are you OK?"

"Yes, I just need a moment, if that is OK?" she said, looking at him with sad eyes.

"Take all the time you need, but when you come back I expect that you are focused on work," he said.

The blonde hurried towards the ladies room as the redhead wondered how it had gone so bad with a couple that seemed so into each other as Eric and Calleigh.

Ryan looked at Natalia's thoughtful eyes and said, "Shouldn't you check on her?"

"I'm sure she would prefer to be alone right now," she answered.

"Perhaps and perhaps not, if I were you I would check on her," he said.

"OK, OK! Going, happy?" she said with a sigh.

"Very," he said and winked at his friend that was heading in the same direction as Calleigh.

* * *

As soon as she entered the ladies room Natalia could hear Calleigh's soft sobs from one of the stall. Or at least she assumed it was hers by the fact that there didn't seemed to be anyone in there at the time.

She gently knocked on the door asking, "Calleigh, are you OK?"

Calleigh startled by this as she didn't expect anyone to follow her and said, "Just fine."

"Want to talk about it?" the brunette asking leaning against the door.

"What is there to talk about, he cheated because I wasn't there, it's as easy as that," said Calleigh, leaning against the door on her side.

"So what he said is true?" Natalia asked.

"In a way yes, I did like him, I mean I still do, but it became too much. I didn't feel like I had any time to myself, all was just us, us, us," she said with a sigh.

"I can totally get that," Natalia said.

"Why don't they see we need time to ourselves as well, I felt I was going up the wall you know," she said.

"I honestly have no idea," Natalia answered, assuming she was talking about men.

"Jake partway got it, but Eric…" she stopped.

Natalia didn't respond as she didn't know what to say, instead she sang, "I'm just a girl that like to have fun, I wanna dance all night long, just keep moving along. Make the stress go away and all the pain. Just some simple fun. ."

Calleigh smiled a little asking, "New song?"

"Something I'm trying out, need some new material if I'm getting back on the stage," she answered.

"I like it," she said with a sigh.

"Good, so have you found a stage?" she asked.

"Working on it, but the commercial for you ran out last night and Erica is taking time to talk about you on her show tonight," said Calleigh as Erica Sykes had gotten her own show now.

"Are you serious?" Natalia asked.

"I am, still working on the stage, but shouldn't be a problem to get that in time," she said.

"When?" Natalia wanted to know.

"Two weeks from this Saturday," said Calleigh with a sigh.

"Are you bloody well insane Calleigh, I don't have a band, outfits and how can you be sure anyone wanna show up," Natalia spat out.

"Just trust me and you can do it, I just know, please do this, please," Calleigh begged, her voice was shivering.

"Shhh easy fireball," Natalia whispered softly, without knowing where that came from.

Natalia of course couldn't see, but the blonde was smiling as she said, "Thank you, and we better get back to work, before people are getting suspicious."

Natalia rolled her eyes and said, "I'll check on your later then."

As she walked out of the bathroom the stall door opened and Calleigh came out. She slowly walked up behind her and as she passed her she gently slapped her but. Natalia turned to respond, but Calleigh was quicker and before Natalia could read the state on her face she was hurrying towards the elevator. All she heard was a little giggle making her roll her hazel eyes.

* * *

That night Julia was curled up against Horatio as they were watching TV at her place. He had a moment earlier rolled his eyes over her choice of things to watch, the Erica Sykes show.

"You know she has several times bad mooted the lab," he said.

"Shhh I wanna see," she said, gesturing what he said away with her hand.

Again he rolled his sapphire blue eyes at the TV as she quickly added, "I'll make it up to you later."

"You better," Horatio groaned.

"You know I will," she said as she reached to kiss his neck a little before she again let her eyes go to the TV set.

"Mmm," he said, slowly letting his eyes resting on the screen as well, she Erica said, "Do you guys remember the happy eighties with the horrible hairstyles and the best music."

Horatio again rolled his eyes as she continued, "Well then you all probably remember the singer Natalia or rather how she stopped singing at the start of that period."

"I remember that, I used to love her," Julia said.

"You all remember how she vanished to never sing again, well at least to now, she's back and preforming in Miami," said Erica.

"Oh my God, Horatio we gotto go to that," Julia exclaimed happily.

"I'm so not going to see an old star singing," Horatio protested.

"Please Horatio," Julia begged, letting one hand slide towards his groin to make him cooperate.

"Ohhhkey, we're going," he let out before dragging her closer for a kiss. He knew he most likely would regret this, but right then he didn't care.

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5. Back on the stage._

It was two weeks later and a very anxious Natalia was looking out on the crowd that had come from all over to see her. It was almost seventy thousand, never before had she preformed in front of so many.

"Calleigh, I don't think I can do this," she said, looking at her friend with nervous eyes.

"Of course you can and you'll be great," said Calleigh in an encouraging tone.

"But I'm not what I was, what if I screw up," she said, biting her lip.

"You won't rockangel, you won't," Calleigh said as she came closer and let her arms rest on her friend's waist.

"God, I don't think I've ever been this nervous before," she whispered, looking into Calleigh's green eyes.

As the announcer pronounced her entrance Calleigh looked back into her chocolate brown and before she knew what she was doing she reached up and kissed her cheek saying, "Kiss for luck, now go get'em"

Natalia gave her a confused look before she entered the stage yelling, "So are you guys ready to make some noise, thought you might."

* * *

Somewhere in the audience Ryan and Valera was jumping up and down singing along with Natalia and the rest.

"She's great," Ryan exclaimed as the song ended.

"Yeah totally," said Valera, her face flushed from dancing so much.

"And now would you give some applause to help get my guest singer out, give a warm welcome to Calleigh," said Natalia, making the crowd go wild.

"Calleigh sings too?" Julia asked Horatio as they watched a shocked Calleigh come out.

"I don't actually know," he said as surprised as he and the rest of the crowd.

"I…I can't do this," Calleigh whispered, looking at her friend with scared eyes.

"Sure you can, come on fireball, rock with me," Natalia whispered back, holding her hands in her own.

"I'm not sure," Calleigh whispered, she really didn't like preforming, specially not in front of this many people.

"If you don't believe me, listen to them," said Natalia, nodding towards the crowd that now were yelling, "Calleigh, Calleigh, Calleigh."

"OK, OK, I'll do it, give me a tune," she said to the band before she started to sing, "I'm just a girl that like to have fun, I wanna dance all night long, just keep moving along. Make the stress go away and all the pain. Just some simple fun.

Come on rock with me, all night long, come on have fun with me, while we are still young. Rock with me baby, rock with me," Calleigh sang as she was dancing.

"Wow, that was," Ryan said surprised, looking up at the two women, as Natalia joined in.

"I never knew she could sing like that, but they are great," said Valera with a giggle.

"Sure are, so wanna rock with me?" he asked giving her his hand.

She nodded and took it and he quickly pulled her closer.

A little further away Julia was slowly moving with Horatio that was holding her close singing, "Rock with me all night long."

"Anytime darling, anytime," he whispered back before he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Calleigh was backstage listening to the last song, leaning towards the wall watching Natalia. She looked so happy and relaxed. And for the first time in a long time Calleigh was enjoying herself too. Being on stage had been amazing, but she never wanted to do it again, she knew that for sure.

Natalia thanked her fans one more time before going backstage to Calleigh. She slowly wrapped her arms around her and said, "Thank you for making me do this, fireball."

"You are welcome rockangel, and you were great," said Calleigh.

"As were you, so wanna come home to me or the limo to drop us off at your place?" she asked.

Calleigh looked at her with doubting eyes asking, "What exactly are we going to do?"

"Celebrate of course," said Natalia and smiled at her.

"But we have to work tomorrow," said Calleigh, still doubting.

"I think to be honest Horatio can get if we were a little late for one morning," said Natalia.

Calleigh slowly broke free from Natalia not knowing why. She knew she most likely wanted the same thing as the other woman, but still there was something holding her back as this was all new to her. What if she did something wrong and messed something up.

Natalia looked at Calleigh with tilted head. She was looking really insecure now. Slowly she went closer, took Calleigh's hands in her own and looked into her eyes saying, "We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, I can take you home if you like."

"No, I wanna be with you…" said Calleigh and slowly raised just a little so her lips would brush upon Natalia's. Natalia very slowly returned the kiss and let it go deeper, only to release Calleigh panting moment later saying, "Ready to go?"

"Yeees," Calleigh let out letting her be dragged towards the entrance where the limo was waiting.

Moments later the limo stopped in front of Natalia's house and the brunette managed to lead the blonde to her door between her kisses.

"Easy, fireball, easy," she panted, unlocking her door.

* * *

Calleigh stopped only to look around, she had only been there one time before on a barbeque party. At that time however she had been a little too tipsy to notice her surroundings. Natalia just let the younger blonde explore and look at every inch of her home.

With curious eyes the petite blonde explored every picture, every book every memory to learn things she didn't already know about the woman she was with. She didn't stop before she reached the door that lead to her bedroom.

"No, don't, too messy," the brunette stated as she hadn't just planned to let her see it as she thought they would either spend the night at Calleigh's place or some time downstairs so she could quickly run upstairs and clean before introducing her to the room.

Calleigh walked over and gave her a gentle kiss saying, "I don't care." As she found the light switch she looked around the room. It consisted of four closets on one wall, two open, two closed, on the floor in front of them there was clothes, shoes and some jewelry boxes. Calleigh slowly picked up one piece of clothing after another, folded it neatly and put them on a chair close by, before putting the shoes neatly against the closet wall.

Natalia rolled her eyes lightly as the blonde put her dirty clothes in a hamper next to the bed, before the turn come to her nightstand. It had two drawers and a shelf. Calleigh looked over at the brunette that was standing in the doorway for permission before she looked. Natalia nodded and Calleigh sad down on the bed. On the nightstand itself was a stable of books and magazine, just placed random on top of each other. Calleigh took the time to arrange them after size as her eyes saw which they were. Three romance, a crime and a fantasy of some kind. The magazines beneath was just usual you would find in the woman's isle in the store. Next to it was a bottle of water and two framed pictures. One of Natalia and her sisters and one of herself and Calleigh that was taken outside the lab ages ago.

Calleigh smiled a little by this wondering how long it had been there. Then the blonde opened the first drawer, only to find another couple of magazines, a pack with Kleenex, q-tips, a lipstick, some money, an id-card for something and some more pictures.

Calleigh didn't look through them, she figured she would do it sometime later. She closed the drawer before looking in the next, only to find a vibrator, some condoms, a charger, two small boxes and a little notebook with a pen.

Calleigh didn't exactly look at the boxes as she felt like Natalia could have some secrets, just like she didn't look inside her closets.

"You wanna come join me?" she asked as she looked up at her, she was still in the doorway.

Natalia gave her a little smile before walking over and sat down next to her asking, "Now what are we gonna do?"

"This! " said Calleigh and quickly pushed Natalia down in the bed before getting on top and started to kiss her.

Natalia was caught halfway of guard and broke free from her lips and pushed Calleigh off her only to get in better position on the bed. She spread her legs a little and patted to make Calleigh come between them before she kept on kissing her.

Moments later the two of them stopped for air while they were panting heavily. Natalia looked into Calleigh's emerald green eyes as she stroked her hair very gently saying, "Have you any idea how beautiful you are?"

The blonde blushed and said, "I'm not you silly woman."  
"Yes you are," Natalia protested as she bent forward to kiss her nose.

Calleigh giggled slightly and said, "Nah, but you sure are, you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Why thank you, but your eyes must be deceiving you as there are far more beautiful women than me," she said, blushing like crazy.

Calleigh yawned as she said, "Perhaps, but to me you are the most beautiful woman that is."

"I can settle with that…Tired?" she asked.

"Mhm," the blonde nodded.

"Then you should get some rest," said Natalia and kept on stroking her until she fell asleep.

* * *

The brunette however was not tired, so instead of sleeping she watched over her fireball while writing a song to her.

_My darling fireball._

_Whenever I see you my heart can't help but skip a beat._

_You are all I can think of, you are in my thoughts and dreams day and night._

_I can picture you with your beautiful smile, emerald eyes, cute little nose, your soft giggles and your hair that sparkle as the sun._

_I love the way you walk, talk, sing, to watch you work and handle a gun._

_I love your laughter and your tears and as long as I am with you I know I will be happy._

_You are the most amazing woman in the world and I will forever love you my darling fireball._

Natalia looked it over once more and smiled. It was shorter than the songs she usually wrote, but there was no need for it to be longer. She sighed with satisfaction over the concert and having Calleigh sleeping next to her. And ad she curled up close to her she realized how much she did in fact love her and that she had never been this happy before.

* * *

When Calleigh woke up the next morning she saw the brunette sleeping peacefully next to her and smiled. She looked at the time 6 AM, an hour until they were needed at work, but for once she just didn't feel like it. She just wanted to curl up with her girl and sleep until she felt like waking up. So without doubting she reached for her cell to text Horatio saying they would be late. It was then her eyes caught a glimpse of the song Natalia had written the night before. It was right next to her hearing aid. The blonde grasped the paper carefully to not injure the hearing aid. As she quickly read it she couldn't help, but smiling.

And as soon as she had texted Horatio and put her cell away, she snuggled close whispering, "I love you too rockangel, I love you too."

* * *

Feedback always welcome and very much appriciated :o)


End file.
